


Words, Words, Words

by TaxiiTyler (orphan_account)



Series: Tyler (Tourette's!) Joseph [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Humiliation, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaxiiTyler
Summary: Tyler's got too many words inside his head.





	Words, Words, Words

"Motherfucking bitch!"

"Bitch ass cock sucker!"

"Cunt-!"

Tyler slaps a hand over his mouth, earning a jerk of his head from his body.

He shifts around in his seat a few times, snuffles echoing with each twitch of his head. Sadly, the train rumbling around them couldn't drown out the sounds of Tyler's verbal tics.  
The amount of eyes on him is deadly.

"Fuck!" He snorts, giggling a bit.

Cheeks bright red, he sits on his hands, only to bring them out again as his favorite tic comes to play; twiddling his fingers against any surface he could find, most of the time his face or thighs.

There's someone with a camera videotaping him.

"Keep watching, bitch! Goose!" He cackles, immediately biting his lip afterwards. This fucking train ride was going to be the death of him.

He debates calling Josh, but his fingers are going so fast he'd drop his phone and make an even bigger fool of himself at this point.

"Biscuts! Kittens, shit!" His whole body twitches and it sounds like he sneezed.

He curls into a ball, listening to the people giggling in the back. "Piss off-I'm not-kittens!-doing this on p-purpos-fucking trains!" He tries to explain, tics wracking between each of his normal words.

The rest of the ride is full of yelling and laughing.

Tyler nearly has an attack; both with his Tourette's and anxiety.

He's a fucking idiot for going alone.

He should've had Josh come with him, but his boyfriend just seemed so tired lately...

Tyler walks back with his hands stuffed in his pockets, even though they end up crooking and twirling in the air as he spits out more profanities.

"There's the Tourette's boy," Someone hisses to a friend. Tyler just wants to get up to his apartment.

He steps faster, and when he screams out that they're a cunt he'd be lying if he said it was a tic.

The entire day has been shit, but what's even better? An elevator full of people.

"You all look like baboon asses!" He yells, rubbing a hand over his face with a sigh as a mother covers her son's ears.

He snuffles more, coughing a bit as his fingers go a million miles a minute.

He hated how his tics flared up in public. He couldn't even talk, act normally.

He felt pathetic.

Josh always stood up for him in situations like that, but he'd never been out alone before. And decided he'd never do that again.

Josh opens the door as soon as Tyler trudges down the hall, talking loudly about kittens hanging themselves.

The brunette runs forward, wiping his tears off on his Brooklyn jacket as he buried himself in Josh's embrace.

"E-Everything went-" He snuffled loudly, the tic mixing with his sobs. "h-horribly, everyone-fuck-laughed a-at me. I c-couldn't even defend my-myself."

"Hey, baby, s'okay, s'okay, come on, I'll get you some hot chocolate and we'll snuggle, all right?" Josh crooned, cradling his boyfriend close.

Tyler nods and locks his fingers in Josh's, his tics starting to still. Home was the only place where they stayed at bay. His fingers would still go and he'd snuffle a few times but otherwise they'd stay relatively quiet.

He takes his jacket off and is seated on the couch, Josh immediately covering him with blankets. "It's cold out there," He notes, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

Tyler nods. "Yeah. R-Raining a bit too."

His nose and cheeks are red, and Josh can't help but fall in love even more with his beautiful prince as he stirred the hot chocolate mix, beaming at absolutely nothing.

He needed to stay happy for Tyler.

The poor thing was so easily embarrassed, making anything that included public a hassle.

Tyler sneezes three times in a row when Josh comes back with the cocoa, smiling softly. "Well it's a good thing we have such a comfy house then, isn't it?"

Their apartment was fully decked out for Tyler; basically making sure he wouldn't have to go outside for anything. There was also certain locks and Tyler-proofed areas just for extra measures, whether it was an attack or his own mind playing tricks.

Hey, he was human, every human forgets to take their pills sometimes.

"You know," Josh sipped his drink, handing Tyler his mug carefully. "It's nice to go outside sometimes. Get fresh air, see the sights and stuff."

Tyler's hand shook. "Not when ev-eryone stares."

"You can't live inside forever, Ty.."

His hand jerked and the mug spilled onto the floor, most of it landing in his lap.

"Fuck!" He cursed, standing up with a grimace. "God d-damn it."

Josh jogged to the kitchen, grabbing a dish towel to help clean Tyler up. "I'll get you some new clothes," He muttered, stalking off to the bedroom.

Tyler spat out curses, half being tics and half just from him.  
Getting worked up or thrust into stressful situations always made his verbal tics rile up.

Josh came back with sweatpants, a fresh pair of boxers, and one of his hoodies, frowning a bit at Tyler's state.

"Hey, calm down, okay? Everything's fine, I'll clean everything up while you get dressed. Then we can watch a movie together, yeah?"

Tyler frowned, but nodded. "O-kay. I-I just-I was excited to drink.." He bit his lip.

"I'll put it in a safer cup," Josh chirped, handing Tyler his clothes.

"Thank y-ou," The brunette sniffled, tossing his dirty clothes off to the side. "I'm s-sorry. I o-verreacted. I just h-ave to l-learn to control my te-mper."

"Hey," Josh walked back in, pressing a kiss onto Tyler's forehead. "You're fine. I shouldn't have let you hold that mug," He shook his head, laughing at himself.

Tyler felt like his fingers were going to fly off.

These moments happen, he reminded himself. People forget. Even Josh.

It's the little things that hurt.

He redressed quickly and now gripped a plastic cup with a lid and straw, sipping on his hot chocolate with disdain.

Stupid hands.

Josh let Tyler burrow into him, no matter how uncomfortable the position was for himself. As long as his little flower was happy.

Tyler fell asleep during Spiderman, leaving Josh to play with the brown tufts of hair poofed up in front of his face, the owner of such pretty locks twitching around in his sleep.

"Good dreams?" He murmured, pretending it wasn't a tic.

Tyler huffed in his daze, smiling sleepily as soft snores fluttered past his lips.

He remembered when he met the brunette princess, about two and a half years ago.

He was at Spencer's, getting a new pair of Vans when a tiny 23-year old walked in with his mother, making odd noises and jerks.

Everyone in the store had started to stare, including Josh, but his eyes were focused on more than the twitches.

He shouted curse words at random intervals, and Josh chuckled softly at the behavior. Not like the harsh sneers and taunts.

The boy seemed absolutely scared to death, just wanting a pair of shoes, like Josh.

So that's when he approached his soon-to-be love.

The second their eyes met, Tyler had melted under Josh. Almost crying with appreciation when he was asked out on a date. Had been accepted. Felt normal.  
Josh had seen it in the smaller boy's eyes immediately and his heart swelled.

It was truly love at first sight.

And from then on Tyler didn't have to call his mom if he ever wanted to go outside.

Josh hoped it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback I might continue it as a series :)


End file.
